godofhighschoolfandomcom-20200214-history
Taek Jae-Kal
Taek Jae-Kal is the Kyungsamnamdo Team of the G.O.H Tournament. He fought Gang Man Suk in the past and defeated him. He has also fought Park Il-Pyo, but the result of that fight remains unknown. He is considered as one of the top 3 fighters in the country and is famously known as Charisma Jae-Kal Taek. Appearance Taek Jae-Kal has a very long aquamarine hair and crimson eyes. He is seen wearing blue blazers but purplish-red trousers in contrast. He is depicted with fangs. His charyeok Greed is in the form of a tattoo located on Taek's left arm, and seems to spread over his body the more he uses it. Greed now covers his entire left arm along with his chest and part of his right arm. Personality He has an arrogant personality and tends to get extremely violent when fighting. His fighting style has caused many opponents to become scared to fight against him. He seems to have a similar violent attitude towards his team. Taek views everyone he fights as trash, with the exception of Park II-Pyo whom he views as a savage animal just like him. He also see him as the only person he must defeat because he considers their first fight his utter defeat, and that he may never be able to beat him. History Taek's mother pawned him off to the chairman of a large company to clear up her debt when he was just a child. His new father raised him with a "might is right" philosophy, stating that family and love can only be achieved by those with power and money, and those who don't have them are losers. Sometime during his teenage years he was a part of a martial arts tournament and made it quite far he ended up winning after breaking Park Seung-ah's sister's leg after the tournament he fought against Park Il-Pyo and managed to defeat him by attacking him when his back was turned and hitting him in the back of the head with an iron pipe. After murdering his adoptive father on his deathbed Taek inherited his fortune and then made an alliance with Sang Man-Duk, who appears to be the one who gave him Greed. Sometime in the past, Taek faced Gang Man-Suk when he came from Busan after hearing about a strong fighter and utterly defeated the latter, this ended with Man-Suk going to the hospital. Plot A Round with God Taek was first seen in Gang Man-Suk's flashback, when it was shown that he defeated Man-Suk. He was mentioned once again when the Judge S went to see other regional tournaments and mentioned that there were 2 highly skilled fighters in other regions, mentioning Jae-Kal Taek and Park Il-Pyo. Later, after hearing that Man-Suk appeared in the G.O.H Tournament and was crushed by someone, he came to see Jin Mo-Ri's fight with Han Dae-Wi. After the battle finished, he left claiming that Jin Mo-Ri was an average fighter. G.O.H Nationals He was seen before the Nationals as the representative of his region. He met Park Il-Pyo before the Nationals begin and he stated Il-Pyo won in their earlier confrontation but this time he would crush him. He attacked Il-Pyo who dodged the attacked and starting playing games. He later tried attacking the security guard who tried to stop them but Il-Pyo saved the guard. After this he went against Jun Ju-Gok and his team Jun Ju-Gok ended up losing the fight because Jae-kal was superior to him and none of Ju-Gok's team could even hurt him.. Abilities Taek Jae-Kal is a very strong fighter and is known for being extremely violent. He effortlessly defeated Man-Suk 3 years ago. In the Nationals tournament, he defeated Jun Ju-Gok and his whole team by himself. He even overpowered Han Dae-Wi when the latter interfered in his fight for being extremely violent. It is shown that his level changes. He is known as one of the 3 strongest fighters in the country called the 3 Emperors. Even though, he fights mostly using his Charyeok, he also has a high degree of combat skills and was able to injure Han Dae-Wi with one punch. He was able to fight and win against Jun Ju-Gok even after being shocked by a lightning volt. Superhuman Endurance: Taek Jae-Kal has shown remarkable endurance and stamina. Several times he has received massive injuries from opponents only to continue fighting despite pain and fatigue. This is boosted when his powers are awakened and when he regenerates. Superhuman Agility: Due to the natural strengthening of his body from training he has superhuman agility. He is agile enough move any any position as he sees fit. He has shown the ability to effortlessly flip and jump around a fight using most surfaces to his advantage. This is boosted when his powers are awakened and when he regenerates. Super Human Strength: Taek Jae-Kal has shown strength numerous times throughout the series during many fights. Jae-Kal has blown apart arenas, buildings even a city a size surrounding with a single kick even after fighting for hours. He is very strong, dominating Park Il-Pyo in a contest of physical strength in the beginning of their match. This is boosted when his powers are awakened and when he regenerates. Superhuman Speed: Taek Jae-Kal has shown remarkable speed. Several times he has closed the distance from opponents and appear near them in an instant. He is very fast Park Il-Pyo in terms of his speed, even while Park Il-Pyo was using his Charyeok. This is boosted when his powers are awakened and when he regenerates. Copy: His martial arts style is based off of copying other person's style so far he has copied The art of the labourer and tried to copy Renewal Taekwondo. Willpower: Bak Mu-Bong states that Taek's ability to control multiple Charyeok's is pure talent as it is something considered almost impossible. Charyeok Megalodon: Jae-Kal Taek's charyeok is ancient giant Megalodon, which is an extremely large shark, nearly 15m long and very ferocious. Taek uses it to pierce his enemies with its teeth. Multiple teeth can be summoned at once as well as individually. He can also summon an entire shark head from the ground to consume his opponent from under them. Teeth: He can summon the teeth of his Charyeok individual and attack. It is easily capable of piercing a human body. When Jun Ju-Gok used a lightning bolt, he was able to block and shatter some of the teeth. Teeth Shield: Taek can summon his Charyeok to shield him from attacks with its teeth. Greed: A charyeok that has been absorbed into Jae-Kal Taek's body in the form of a tattoo on his left arm. When in use this power takes the form of a black pit filled with Megalodon's teeth and a bunch of different colored eyes. He used this power to kill Fei-Long and Jun Ju-Gok. Charyeok Assimiliation: It seems that Greed can call forth all the Charyeok's of the persons it has eaten from before. This grants Jae-Kal all of the powers of each individual Charyeok to use at will. Jack the Ripper and the Mage are included among them. :Nine-Tails Guardian: also called Key, is one of the strongest Charyeoks in the series. After Taek absorbed it he drastically changed his appearance (gained longer hair and blades growing from his arms). His abilities are vastly enhanced (able to cut multiple Gods with just one swing of his blade) and can use all abilities of the Key. It seems he doesn’t feel pain (Gods pierced him with spears yet he didn’t react to it). :King of the Earth: Taek changed his appearance once again after he absorbed multiple Gods of the King of the Earth (he now has grey hair, white wings and aureola of some kind, he also grew horns and a third eye). He can now fly and control vast amount of water, probably can use powers of Sang Man-Duk Charyeok. Though Jin Mo-Ri quickly destroyed him. Image Gallery Megalodon.jpg|Jae-Kal's Charyeok - Megalodon Megalodon Shield.jpg|Shield pthe-god-of-high-school-3916667.jpg|Greed Greed absorption.jpg|Greed eating Park II Pyo's charyeok Tattoo's power.jpg|Greed being used to kill Fei-Long Tattoo's slicing power.jpg|Taek kills Jun-Ju Gok Charyeok Assimilation.jpg|Charyeok Assimilation Taek Jae-Kal with key.jpg|Taek Jae-Ka holding the Key KeyAbsorbedJae-Kal.jpg|Absorbed Key Taek Jae-Kal Godform2.png|After absorbing the King of the Earth Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:G.O.H Participant Category:Charyeok Users Category:Nox Category:Deceased Category:Gods